


Victoria's Adventure

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Humm… No.





	Victoria's Adventure

"Tony!"

"What's wrong, Tim?"

"She did it again."

Tony looked and sure enough Victoria was not on her blanket in front of the sunshine. He had placed her in front of the sofa overlooking the city. However, somehow she and her blanket were up against the gas fireplace had added. Luckily it wasn't on.

"You could just move her out of the way, McScaredyCat."

"She's so little."

Tony shook his head fondly. For some reason, Victoria terrified Tim. "Hey, Angel. I thought we agreed you were going to get some sunlight."

"...ullllppp.. You agreed." Victoria replied. "I told you I had things to do. I don't want to be on exhibit like an animal in a zoo..." Sighing in resignation, Victoria found herself placed on her big soft rug in front of the world again. "I just got there."

Tony frowned. This was the second time this morning, Victoria had made it to the fireplace. "Do you want me to take her in the kitchen with me so you can write?"

Tim shook his head. "No. Things are going well."

Tony walked past Tim and dropped a kiss on his lips. "Well if our princess decided to make another break for it."

"I'll watch her." Tim promised.

And he did. Every fifteen seconds then the plot wiggled around him. Then thirty seconds. Then a minute. Then...

".uurrugg... daw..."

Jethro looked up from his rawhide bone. Sure enough, Tim was deep in a writing trance. "rrrr... again..."

"...daw...daw...' Victoria said imperiously.

"...woof...fine..." Jethro rose reluctantly and went over to the little human. "Don't you want to see something different? I can take you in the bedroom. I can even turn on the tv." He nosed to be sure she was positioned in the center of her blanket before taking hold of a corner.

"...murrrp... I have to be sure Santa can get down Unca Tony's chimney. Something about the fireplace doesn't look right. I don't want to miss getting toys on Christmas."

"I think Santa will bring them to your house."

"...uuuulppp... Unca Tony said he would leave some here too. When he showed me the new fireplace... Please, daw..."

"Hold on."

In seconds, Victoria was back in front of the fireplace. "Daw.. ...elllppp..."

"What's wrong, kid?

"eeee... side... to see..."

"Hold on a minute, kid." Jethro pulled her away and then came back. "Now that I know what you're looking for..." Jethro carefully stuck his head in. "Rats..."

Withdrawing his head, Jethro walked over. Leave it to Tim and Tony to make him break the news. "There's no chimney, kid..."

"...nnnnn..."

"No."

"...bbbbbbtttt..." Huge tears welled up. She wasn't exactly sure what toys were but Unca Tony had promised them and she wanted them.

Jethro dropped down and cuddled the poor kid. "I know your Uncle, kid. He's a stand-up guy. If he promised toys, they'll be here."

"...nnn... chmny... nnn toyss...nnn...santa..." She broke in to heart-rending sobs bringing Tony and Tim running.

"Victoria!" Tony scooped his angel up. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"... nnnn... nee... t...oy..."

"I wish you could tell me what was wrong." Tony rocked her and rubbed her back.

"...ttttt... did... I told you Santa can't come and bring me toys... You lied...You don't have a chimney."

Tony sank on to the sofa and leaned into Tim. "How about a song? I know... How about your favorite? Here comes Santa Claus..." He couldn't figure out why she cried louder.

"Hey, Ollie." Jethro woofed at the apartment wall. "You there?"

"What's up, Jethro? I was just letting the rugrats chase me around the living room."

"Tim and Tony have got a little human staying with us. She's pretty upset because there's no chimney for the new fireplace. She's worried about some guy named Santa."

"She must be pretty little."

"Yeah, she is."

"Well, you tell her not to worry. See this is how it works..." Ollie patiently explained to Jethro.

"Hey, kid." Jethro wandered into the guest room. "Thought you were asleep."

Despondently, she looked at him. "..rd...Unca Tony and Tim trying to cheer me up."

"Well, cheer up. I just talked to Ollie from next door. He has little humans. I asked him about this Santa guy and I have to say I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"Ollie's humans don't have a chimney or a fireplace. This Santa gets in anyway. Seems he has a magical powder that he uses."

"Really?"

"Ollie says presents show up every year."

"Toys?"

"Yup.' Jethro stuck his nose in the crib and pulled her blanket up. "Now, you just close your sweet eyes and take a rest. Don't you worry..." He turned to leave the room.

"Daw..."

"What, kid?"

"Daw... cuddle me til I fall asleep?"

Jethro gauged the height of the crib. He wasn't as young as he used to be. "Sure, kid. Here I come."

That was how Tim and Tony found them later. Jethro was stretched out one paw over Victoria who was smiling in her sleep.


End file.
